


The arrangement

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: #butonlymildly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Just an intimate moment between Ivar & Heahmund, nothing more, really.





	The arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short and sweet moment between them, let me know! :) First story in english for a long time.

It was one of the things that Ivar kept deep inside his mind and deep, deep in his heart – no one, not even his brothers, would ever know about it. Not even his closest guards should know, not even to protect. 

 

No.

 

This was just a thing between the two of them, Heahmund and Ivar.

 

Ivar didn't really remember when it started. But one night in cold winter, it had been like that. Suddenly and forcefull, none of them expecting the other to be like that. They had kissed and fumbled behind a wooden house, feeling each others skins while the whole village seemed to celebrate a pagan feast.

 

It had been the first night where Ivar had had an orgasm, just by the feel of Heahmunds strong body against his.

 

And they kept doing these things still, although Ivar knew that Heahmund had fucked one girl since their sharings. It was still something that kept him awake at night and left him heartbroken; but he never told Heahmund how bad it really had been for him.

 

Like tears were no theme between them.

 

 

 

Ivar threw his head back, enjoying the traces of hot kisses that Heamund spread on his sensible throat; his hands pulled Heahmunds hair, keeping the christian close, feeling each inch of the naked skin rubbing against his own.

 

“You are very needy tonight, Ivar.” Heahmund whispered softly. His hands traveled down Ivars sides, feeling the heated skin and the strong muscles moving there. Ivar snickered, gasped when Heahmunds hands pulled him closer, beard scratching his shoulder.

 

“I am always needy. I missed you. You have not visit me since days.”

 

Heahmund smiled softly; his hands moved over Ivars chest, down to the hips. Ivar was sitting in front of him, his useless legs opened for Heahmund like a maiden. They still had their pants on, but nothing more was separating them, and with one full movement with his hips Heahmund could feel that Ivar was beyond aroused. His prick was harder than a piece of wood, and Heahmund was sure when he would touch it now Ivar was not needing long to get off.

 

“I had other things to do, but now I am here.” The bishops words were softly on Ivar's throat, and the young viking put his arms around the tall christian, pulled him into another breathless kiss, biting, lightly sucking.

 

Heahmund felt waves of pleasure running through his body, and he decided that this game had taken them both too long. His fingers were running down, opening the layers of Ivars pants, undoing them quick and easy until he pulled the pants off. Ivars legs were no problem for him and never had been – he was sure that Ivar knew it, although he still didn't liked it when someone – or Heamund, espeacially – talked about his legs or touched it.

 

But Heahmunds fingers grabbed the frail legs easy, pulling Ivar closer, feeling the younger mans fingers fumbling on his pants to get them off. Heahmund helped him.

 

It didn't took him long to prepare Ivar; just two fingers, wet with spit, a few stretching movements and Ivar was panting hardly against him; Heahmund spit in his hand to wet his own prick with two straight strokes, up and down.

 

When he finally entered Ivar, deep and slow, with one full movement, the young viking threw his head back again and cried out in pleasure. It wasn't much hurting since they've done this a few times before – and Heahmund knew how to fuck Ivar properly. 

 

Ivar clenched his fingers into Heahmunds hair, needing to hold on to something while he felt the bursting dick of his lover deep inside him, hot to the core. When Heahmund started to move faster and harder, Ivar felt his own prick jumping. It was always a pleasure, and he didn't remember any time before this when he had ever felt so good. So loved. So cared for.

 

They both knew it wouldn't last long this time since they haven't fucked in days. Heahmund fucked him hard and fast; he shoved himself deep into the heathen, feeling Ivars skin heating, feeling the scratch of his nails on his bare back skin. It turned him on, it always did; when he finally reached the sweet spot inside Ivar, the young viking king screamed out in pleasure, his tight walls vibrating around Heahmunds cock when he came, making him cum hard and spill his load deep inside his lover. 

 

Heahmund longed for air; Ivars fingers were still painfully clutched into his skin, and he shoved him a bit by side to ease the pain the nails left there. Ivar smiled; he looked tired but happy.

 

“The fifth time I came undone, I guess. I don't know how you do it, but I love it.”, Ivar said breathless; Heahmund pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, reaching for his pants.

 

“Please, stay.”

 

The words Ivar said where soft and needing, and Heahmund gazed over to the young man, still naked and flushed by the intimate moments they had just shared.

 

“Ivar....”

 

“Please. I want to sleep with you by my side.”

 

“You know we cannot do this. When your guards see us together...”

 

“Today I don't care about it.” Ivars voice was soft, and when Heahmund looked at these striking blue eyes, his heart jumped. 

 

“Alright then.”

 

Normally, Ivar only smiled when he saw people suffering or dying; but when he heard these words escaping from Heahmunds lips, his lips formed one of the most beautiful smiles Heahmund had ever seen before. He took the heathen into his arms, carrying him to the bed where he softly laid him down. When he pulled a big fur above them both, Ivar cuddled himself into the hollow of Heahmunds arm and chest, still smiling.

 

“You ever tell my brothers, I'm gonna kill you.”

 

“I know, my heart.”

 

 

 


End file.
